


Seoul Arts School

by StellaAbigail



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, iguessnomoretriggers, imnewtothispleasebekind, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaAbigail/pseuds/StellaAbigail
Summary: Got7 AU in which the boys are seniors of Seoul Arts High School.Watch them try to balance friendship, first loves and heart breaks against school pressure, dramas that need to be directed, choreographies that need to be on point, Basketball games that need to be won and of course try to keep their band intact!This is my first fanfiction, please read the notes on my first chapter for additional info:*





	Seoul Arts School

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for giving this attempt of a story a try!  
> Kudos and critism are very well welcomed! English is not my mother tongue, so I was veeery unsure of a lot of terms, so if something sounds strange to you, you're free to comment on that!  
> I did not add a lot of tags because I don't like to give too much away right from the start, I feel like it's way more interesting to search for hidden clues, who could have a crush on who etc. The rating might go up later on!  
> Please enjoy reading!

The assembly hall was steadily becoming filled up with the students rushing in. The new seniors were told to attend their welcoming by the headmistress at 8am, and given that it was 5 minutes from 8, almost all the seats were taken.

"Jinyoung, care to remind me why we had to sit down right in the front row?", Jaebum asked, who sat right next to his brother. Before Jinyoung could answer though, Jackson intervened: "Seriously. You know damn well that Headmistress Lee loves you. There's no need for ass kissing!" Besides Jackson, a chuckle escaped Mark.  
"Oh, did I say I wanted to make a good impression in front of Mrs. Lee? I meant that I could not imagine a greater start for our senior year than watching Bambam and Yugyeom stumble in late -as always- and realise that they have to walk up to the front row", Jinyoung explained with an angelic smile on his face.  
"Did I already tell you today that I'm proud to be your brother?", Jaebum asked.  
"No you didn't. And the last time was way too long ago, by the way. I think it was a few years ago when I convinced Bambam that there was a national holiday on which every male under the age of 18 was required to shave their heads to leave the house."  
"Thinking about it I guess it's for the better that you weren't elected head boy. Where do people get that idea from that you're a nice person?", Jackson asked, feigning to be shocked.  
"Um excuse me -?"  
"Oh no, please not that again", Mark groaned.  
"I didn't compete for the head boy post. Otherwise you can bet your fat ass that I would have in fact _been_ elected. Thank you very much", Jinyoung ended in english.  
"Did you just call -"  
"Did I stutter?", Jinyoung's grin had formed into a devilish one.  
"Mark-hyung! Are you just going to let that nerd insult your best friend like that?!"  
"Calm down, you know that this is a sensitive topic for him...", Mark sighed, already missing the opportunity at home to just leave the room.  
"I'm just saying he needs to get his facts right. I don't want any false rumors to spread. Wait, who were you talking about?", Jinyoung frowned.  
The school bell rang, and the conversations in the hall were quieting down.  
"...and you know your ass is perfect just the way it is, right?", Mark whispered to Jackson.  
"What do you mean _just the way it is_? Did I gain weight, yes or no?"  
Mark sighed.  
Headmistress Lee walked to the front of the stage with her mic:" I'm very happy to welcome our Seoul Arts School Seniors of 2018. I hope you all had a great summer and enjoyed the unusally nice weather. I also do hope, that some of you were able to make up their minds on what you would like to do when you finish school. I know it is a hard decision to make, but I can assure you, never in my time of being headmistress have I gotten to know so many talented and ambitious students. I'm sure you will all find your path, and this last year will definitely help you sort-"  
A sudden bang interruped her.  
Even though the giant wooden doors of the main hall were hard to open, they must have been pushed with a lot of force, since they crashed onto the walls loudly.  
The remains of a passionate laughter could still be heard, it stopped though very sudden, when Yugyeom and Bambam realised that the welcoming event had already started.  
"Huh, they must have started earlier, we left at 7:54 and it's not even a 5 minute walk-"  
"Shut up", Yugyeom hissed, dragging Bambam with him to find a seat. Confusedly he realised that he could not see his hyungs somewhere near the entrance, where they usually sat. Actually every seat appeared to be taken. But his hyungs had to be here right? In what universe would all four of them oversleep. In what universe would Jinyoung alone oversleep?!  
"There is no need to be embarrassed. I expected you to finish your school career just the way you started it", Mrs. Lee said quite unaffected into her mic.  
"I'm not embarrassed!", Bambam shouted back at her as he and Yugyeom walked past the taken seating rows.  
"I assumed that much Mr. Bhuwakul. I was talking to your fellow classmate", Mrs. Lee rolled her eyes and continued her speach.  
Any other students could have been able to enter the hall rather inconspiciuous, but Bambam accompanied by his best friend and tallest guy of their year, always drew a lot of attention to them. Yugyeom was actually not the most eye catching guy in their year. But his height of 6'1 and his apparently newly yellow dyed hair made him stand out. BamBam however was always interesting to look at. Even though he had dyed his hair from silver back to black over the summer, his attire today was as flashy, stylish and artistic as always. Today's look was obviously vampire inspired. He had put on noticeably too pale make up and red contacs. His outfit was all black, with plateau boots and a floor length leather coat, as well as an extremly low cut blouse. Compared to other looks he had pulled off in the past, this outfit was almost boring though.  
While searching for their hyungs they got closer and closer to the stage.  
"Seriously they must have gotten seats right in the front row just to make us look stupid and drag this out longer", Yugyeom whispered.  
As if Jinyoung had heard his cue like in one of those dramas of his, he waved his hand to catch their attention and twisted backwards on his chair to smirk at them.  
"I could kill him right now".  
"Don't worry too much, it's bad for your skin. And don't forget, we've got one whole year left to annoy him", Bambam reminded.  
"You always know how to cheer me up Bam", Yugyeom laughed quietly and nudged Bambams side.

Jinyoung told his Brother to move two seats, so he would be able to sit next to his favorite maknaes. Bambam and Yugyeom trotted over to them, eyebrows raised.  
"Yugyeomie sit down next to me", Jinyoung said as they were near enough and patted the seat.  
The two sat down with a groan.  
"Hyung, you're cruel", Yugyeom whispered. Not listening to Mrs. Lee's speach but also not wanting to catch her attention again.  
"I don't know what you're talking about", Jinyoung defending himself, "I didn't hear my alarm. We left the house 15 minutes to 8, all the other seats were already taken! I overslept, that's it" Jinyoung pulled off big inocennt eyes that he had presented way to often when he wanted to show what he had learned in his acting classes.  
"You overslept", Yugyeom repeated after him dryly.  
"Yes."  
" _You_ , Park Jinyoung."  
"Yeah."  
" _Overslept_ ".  
"As I said."  
"On a _school_ _day_ ".  
"Not even I am without fault."  
"And _that's it_?", Bambam finished.  
"New year, new me!"  
"Stop it with the acting. The year has not even started and you are already making my life a living hell!"  
"Don't act like you don't enjoy this feud", Jackson leaned into them from Jinyoung's right, "And when did you dye your hair ? You were just in the house 2 days ago for our rehearsal"  
"Ah, last night", Yugyeom said and pushed a hand through his hair.  
"And what colour did you want to achieve? Or are you not finished yet?", Mark asked curious.  
"What are you talking about, this is it"  
"You're going to keep it like that?", Jinyoung looked at him judging.  
"This is what I wanted!"  
"You mean what Bambam wanted", JB said.  
"What WE wanted", Bambam took Yugyeoms hand and put it on his thigh, which he had crossed onto the other, "I'm sorry, I really don't want to insult you, but you guys have no idea of fashion or extravagance. Leave it to the experts."

  
And an expert he was. Seoul Arts School supported various forms of arts. Fashion and sports were highly promoted, even though the main focus layed on music. Bambam was orginally from Thailand and was able to skip one grade because of his excellent grades in his primary school in Bangkok. A fact that no one could quite believe. His grades nowadays were still expectional though nowhere near expectionally good. Only with the help of Jinyoung had he been able to pass last year's exams. But he was by far the most skilled student Seoul Arts School had ever seen in terms of his fashion and photography courses. Bambams style was crazy, original and unpredictable. His looks were always thought through from head to toe, as he was also very good with makeup and hair styling. He had already had many offers of somewhat well-known designers to take pictures of their models or collaborate with them. Most were from Thailand though, and the school only granted such leaves for students with at least average grades. But this last summer , he had launched his own website on which he was also selling some of his designed clothes. Luckily his model with perfect proportions was also his best friend at the same time.

  
"Some of these look kind of...I dont know", Yugyeom had sat on his bed in their dorm, looking at the pictures Bambam hat taken of him.  
"I know, in some of them you pulled off quite the sexy expression. Look at this one, it almost looks like you're having an orgasm, the way you threw your head back", Bambam laughed.  
"Ooh shut up! I just posed like you told me to!"  
"I know, I know", BamBam had pulled the laptop from Yugyeoms legs onto his, "I'm just teasing you. Don't worry, these are typical model poses, it's not even my crazy influence."  
"As long as you're happy with these pictures. I don't care how I look, I just want the pictures to look as professional as possible, I want you to get all the success you deserve", Yugyeom sighed, "Are you still 100 per cent sure that you don't want to hire a real model or if your clothes are really gender neutral just ask one of the girls in school-"  
"Gyeomie stop it. You know I don't do that whining shit and I don't like to repeat myself. You are perfect, these pictures are perfect and this is exactly what I wanted. Thank you". Yugyeom grinned, finally believing Bambam: "No problem, bro."  
"Just be prepared for some stupid comments from Taeyang though. I guess next year I won't just be gay anymore, I'm probably also in a relationship with you".  
"Who cares..."  
"I don't care per se. It's just annoying that it's 2018 and some idiots still believe just because you're interested in _girly things_ \- what are those by the way- you're immediatly gay. How about we just don't assume anything because it's none of our business."  
Yugyeom had been quiet. Although he understood what Bambam kept telling him and he agreed, he never had anything to add because he rarely thought about topics like these.  
"Anyway, I'll upload the pictures tomorrow" and with these words he pushed his laptop aside. "You didn't happen to watch Moschino's last runway, did you?"  
"I doubt it".  
"It was so cool! All the models had their hair dyed in some shade of yellow or maybe they were wearing wigs I don't know. It looked really cool though."  
"Yellow hair? You mean blonde?"  
"No, moron. I do happen to know the difference between yellow and blonde. I'm talking full on sunflower, mustard yellow. I'd really like to color hair in that tone, I'm not sure about it though."  
Yugyeom mustered Bambam critically:"I guess you could pull it off. I mean just try it out, it's just hair right? It grows out or you can dye it black afterwards."  
Bambam jumped onto his knees excitedly:"Thats excactly what I thought!"  
"Then why-"  
"It's only that I just dyed my hair back to black-"  
"No"  
"You know that silver hair dye left my hair completely dry-"  
"No"  
"So I thought it would be a great idea to try this look on you!"  
"One last time. NO!"  
  


"Alright everyone, I guess I bored you enough. The head boy and head girl are going to give out your schedules. As always, if you want to make any changes, please contact one of your teachers during this first week. Afterwards, no changes will be approved! Oh and one last thing, the drama class will be lead by our very own student Park Jinyoung for the first months. I believe most of you already know him."  
A few singular cheers were heard and Jinyoung nodded his head once in appreciation. Yugyeom and Bambam snorted, knowing very well that Jinyoung was absolutely smug about this and had to hide his pleased smirk.  
"We were able to hire a very well known director who wanted to lead the class, sadly she has fallen ill and is unable to join you until later this year. But I'm sure Mr.Park Jinyoung will do his best in the mean time. And now, please line up to collect your time tables. I wish you all a very lucky year."  
Since the boys were sitting in the front row, they were only very few people standing in front of them in line.  
"Drama Director Park Jinyoung. How does it feel to be this successful at such a young age?", Mark asked teasing.  
"Oh well you know, it's an honour for me to have made this position, but deep down I always knew I was assigned for greatness."  
Mark threw his head back laughing:"Seriously though. I'm very proud of you, mate. I'm sure you will do a great job."  
"You really think so?", Jinyoung leaned in a little bit, it was the first time he admitted some of his insecurity concering the matter ,"I mean, I know I'm good at acting, I don't want to boost but I have dedicated my whole life to acting since I was a little boy. But directing a drama is not the same. I have never done anything similar to this and-"  
"What do you mean _you've never done anything similar to this_? I know offically your brother is our leader, but you know very well that you're the one organizing all the stuff, you wrote so much of our lyrics, you manage all our appointments, you discipline the maknaes. It's no joke, you were predestined to manage stuff. And now you're able to connect the two things you love: Pushing people around and theatre."  
Jinyoung burst into a fit of laughter, covering his mouth up with his hands while doing so.  
"Mark-hyung, that's what I love about you. You don't talk too often, but when you start to speak, I always know that you can make it better. Other than some of us ", a quick glance towards the maknaes, "you do think before you speak. Thank you, I'll try my best."  
"And your best is more than enough", Jackson had been listening too and gave Jinyoung a pat on his shoulder.

  
A few minutes later they were all gathered around in a circle and held their knew schedules in their hands.  
"Do we have any classes together, Bam?!"  
"Um...maths with Mr.Gwon?"  
"No..."  
"Biology with Mr.Ryu?"  
"No!" Yugyeom whined.  
"But I'm also in that class, Bambam", Jinyoung winked at him.  
"How great, hyung", he noted ironically,  
"Do you also have english class right now Gyeomie?"  
"Bam, you know you're in the advanced english class..."  
"Oh, you're right sorry. History with...what...oh no... Mrs-"  
"MRS.LEE YES! High five, bam!"  
Bambam ignored Yugeoms hand with a blank look on his face. Joined with his vampire-like make up he did almost look dead in that moment.  
"What's up? Cat got your tongue?" Jaebum grinned at Bambam.  
"Is headmistress Lee seriously teaching in class? This can't be.." Jinyoung took Bambams paper and looked at it with tightly furrowed brows.  
"Right?! This woman hates me and she's way to stiff to be teaching in class!"  
"No, I mean...how come she didn't tell me about this. I knew she wanted to get out of the office for some time now, but to hear this just casually through you guys is a bit offensive to be honest!"  
"Please, stop talking about our headmistress as if you two got some kind of relationship", Yugyeom exclaimed.  
"For real, she and our parents haven't talked for years yet you still act as if she's some kind of auntie of ours" Jaebum took of his backpack to stuff his paper into it.  
"Mrs. Lee and I have worked tightly together these last years. I helped her with so much organising! You guys wouldn't even know how many hours we've spend in her office bent over that table till the late evening hours!"  
A rumble went through the group.  
"Can you stop please?!" "YAH, that sounds weird!" "Are you listening to yourself?!"  
"First of all, we _do_ know that, and secondly, please quit talking", Yugyeom deadpanned.  
"Argh, Yugyeom, you brat!" Jinyoung raised his hand as if he wanted to backhand him.  
The latter ran to hide behing Mark while giggling.  
Mark looked over his shoulder at the maknae:" It seems like a good idea if we all just went to our classes right now".  
"You're absolutely right, hyung. I've got", Jinyoung took a look at his sheet , "Maths right now. Anyone else?"  
"Yeah, me too, with Mrs. Jeon right? Do you know her?" Jaebum asked while adjusting his bag.  
"Yes, I was in her class last year as well. She's lovely".  
Bambam slang his arm over Yugyeoms shoulder . "Listen to him, _she's lovely_ ", he imitated in a snobby voice while making a face.  
The maknaes snickered.  
"Markie-Mark! Looks like we've got PE together now", Jackson screeched, grabbing Marks shoulders and shaking him annoyingly.  
"Yeah, and it seems as if you've also got some piled up energy left, perfect", he replied in a sarcastic tone. Still Mark tenderly put his hands on top of Jacksons, who had slung his arms around his shoulders.  
"Man, I wanted to have PE with you guys" Jinyoung sounded actually bitter.  
"Hey, but you know, you don't need to pick me up any longer after I've got PE in the afternoon", Mark tried to cheer him up, "Jackson and I can just take his car".  
"Yeah, that's an idea, I guess", Jinyoung frowned.  
"Come on guys, you can't always get what you want. I'd like to be punctual for my first class this year", Jaebum groaned and starting to walk towards the exit.  
The other five took their bags and joined him.  
Just as Bambam was about to walk through the door as the last one of them, he received a hard push on his back and crashed into another boy in front of him. Both of them tumbled onto the floor.  
"Watch where you're going, twink", a deep voice grumbled.  
Bambam stood back up again with an unbothered expression on his face.  
"You're pathetic. If you invested as much time in your basketball career as you do in my life, maybe things would go uphill for you", he calmly said while brushing some dust of his jeans.  
"Say that again?!", just as Taeyang stepped closer to Bambam almost touching his nose with his own, Jaebum intervened.  
"Come on, bro. I thought we sorted things out, leave him alone", he gave Taeyang a soft push on his back to get him to move out of the hall.  
Bambam was alright, but he saw that the boy he had crashed into was still sitting in his knees. He offered him a hand:"I'm so sorry for that, I deal with that on a weekly basis, but at least the floor is more or less clean".  
The boy looked surprised at the sight of Bambams hand and pushed himself up awkwardly on his own. "It's alright", he grumbled. He shook his head quickly to make his hair cover up most of his face and went for the door. Bambam stopped him.  
"No it's not. I'm sorry, are you new here? I hope you didn't get a bad first impression of the school. Stuff like that happens very rarely, and I think actually only to me. I'm a bit of an eccentric person and I guess sometimes I offend people by being me. Most of the students here are extremly nice though, so don't worry."  
"Yeah...well, I know that you're an eccentric person..I mean I don't know that, since I don't really know you, but I mean, I just...I kind of got that impression by, and I really don't want to sound judging um.."  
"You've been going to school with us right since the beginning and like for every other student it was impossible for you to not notice Bambam and his ways?", Jaebum offered.  
"Basically", the boy admitted. A guilty "ops" escaped Bambam.  
"I should really be going though", and with that the boy escaped through the door, almost running into the other boys who were just walking back in.  
"Taeyang?", Jackson asked and received two nods, "JB, I thought you talked with him during the summer! I'm not going to be a bystander anymore, the next time he even looks at Bambam I swear I'm going to smack him one".  
As Jaebum went to reply, Jackson continued, "And I don't care about that _he had a rough childhood shit_ anymore. Let's go guys, we're already late".  
"Wait, now that you mention it, how did you guys know that Yugyeom and I would be late for the speach earlier?", Bambam asked genuinely interested.  
All the others including Yugyeom sent him a look.  
"You don't think the past five years in which you've never been punctual even once were enough of an indicator? Honestly, Bambam, sometimes your ignorance still manages to surprise me", Jinyoung rolled his eyes.  
"Whoa. It's moments like these where I think we were lucky Kim Namjoon got elected head boy and not you", Bambam said walking past his hyungs.  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU KNOW, HEY STOP WALKING AWAY, YOU KNOW I DIDN'T EVEN TRY FOR HEAD BOY! JUST YOU WAIT!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess some things were hinted at but weren't really explained. Don't worry, the explanations will follow in the next chapters. So if you actually liked my first try, please let me know! xx  
> *I just used the ´hyung´in situations where it seemed fitting, I didn't want to use it all the time :)  
> **Also, I chose Taeyang for this kind of character as my first impression of him was rather intimidating and I thought he was fitting because of his outer appearance :D


End file.
